Stretching out Elastigirl
by supernaturalsex
Summary: The life of a heroine isn't as fun as they make it out to be. She was much happier as a stay-at-home mom and housewife. But now there's a new threat looming over the world and she's the only person who can stop it. Every time she thought she was out, they pull her back in. Only this time she would not be returning home a loyal wife. Naruto x Helen Parr (Elastigirl). *One-shot*


**This one-shot features Helen Parr cheating on Bob with Naruto. If you can't stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you turn back now.**

**Note: Naruto has a harem in this.**

_**xXx**_

**PSA - October 27th, 2020: I've just created a Discord server to interact with fans and hopefully build a community of readers and writers alike. Be sure to join to keep up-to-date on stuff. The invite link is: discord dot gg / AqejcSA**

**Just replace "dot" with "." and remove the spaces.**

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, Bob stepped put of the craziness of the outside world and into the comfortable environment of his home. No one was there to greet him, but he could hear music playing through the lounge speakers, informing him that his family must be preoccupied with whatever's on the television.

Superheroes were no longer bound by law to remain in the shadows now that they were finally granted full-legal status by the authorities. Although his wife equally appreciated the life of a mom and housewife, he refused to return to something as menial as his previous civilian job.

Entering the lounge, he was presented with the idyllic sight of his wife cradling their two-year old son while laying on the sofa. On the floor were their eldest son and daughter, both of whom were rooted in place by the show that was on. "I'm back."

Dash turned his head and waved a hand at his father. "S'up, dad?"

"Not much," replied Bob, amused as his son had clearly picked this up at school. "And how was your day?"

"Boring, daaaa—" Violet, knees deep in puberty, trailed off, gasping in exasperation when her father leaned down and ruffled up her hair. "God, dad! I just did my hair!"

Helen giggled as she held her baby to her bountiful chest. "Welcome back, dear. How was the mission today?"

"So not worth the trip," answered Mr. Incredible while plopping down beside his spouse. "I can't believe superheroes can be summoned to do paperwork. I've never written so much in my life. Why does the government pry so much?"

There was no response from her because she was frankly sick and tired of the authorities. When she was sneaking around and saving lives privately, she was genuinely having the time of her life. Nowadays she felt fettered whenever she donned her Elastigirl costume. Because of this she had the epiphany that she was far happier living a civilian life.

_"…**breaking news: Elemental Nations, through its recent space expedition, has brought back samples that have garnered the attention of every super power on earth**_."

"Elemental Nations," said Bob while scratching his chin. "It's nerve-racking how a company can pop up out of nowhere and accumulate more than two-thirds of the world's wealth. What surprises me is that the government hasn't tried to do a thing about it, despite having taken action on every multinational company. Were you able to find anything about them, Helen?"

"No," replied the MILF, a frown marring her face. "I've looked through every database and talked with everyone at the NSA, but no one knows anything about the company let alone its owner."

Dash lifted his head, intrigued by the conversation. "I bet if we can find the loca—" he was cut off as his sister whacked him on the back of his head. "_Owww!_"

"Shut up!" hissed Violet. "That reporter just said that someone from the company is about to speak."

Elastigirl, just as the rest of her family, became glued to the television as a tall, muscular man came into view. His golden locks were spiky, and he had dark, deep, piercing blue eyes, but what captivated her the most were the three whisker marks on either sides of his cheeks. So muscular was this man that she could gauge the size of his arms just through his black shirt as the fabric was stretching obscenely, leaving little to the imagination. To her surprise, he appeared to be just as tall as her husband with how easily he was looming over the reporter.

"...wow," whispered Violet, her eyes sparkling, her teenage hormones taking control.

"Ha!" cried Dash, wagging a finger at his sister. "Violet thinks that guy's handsome! She's such a weirdo!"

"Well, I mean...your sister's not wrong. He is an attractive man," commented Helen, only to find hurt spreading across her husband's face. As a woman who liked to speak her mind, she was frank in her conversations with her family. The company's proprietor genuinely looked fetching to her, especially with those wild whisker marks giving him an exotic look. Even through the television, she found herself drowning in the ocean that was his cerulean blue eyes.

In the past, she used to exert herself as a feminist and loathed the fact that this world was run by powerful men. This was a front, however, because deep down she has always been attracted to strength. That's why she used to spend hours in the gym, secretly checking out the bodybuilders who used to walk through those doors. She used to salivate over their sweating forms, their bulging biceps with each curl, their ripped abs. It was common for her to masturbate right after rushing back home from the gym.

Back then she didn't have the gorgeous bubble butt she has now. But with the help of a personal trainer, she transformed herself into the thickest girl in the gym and reveled in the attention she began receiving from the hunks. Her personal trainer fast became her reason to live and she had planned on losing her virginity to him. One day, he offered to take her home and it was then that she threw herself at him, kissing him for all she was worth. Even now she felt chills thinking about it. Nothing more happened between them because he informed her he was involved with Tracy, the fucking tramp who had those mammoth tits.

Feeling down in the dumps, she decided to take a vacation and hone her skills as a Super. It was during this trip that she met Bob and was swept off her feet from witnessing his superhuman strength. Although she fell in love with him, married him, and agreed to have kids and become a housewife, she never told him about her personal trainer.

The fact was that while Bob could perform amazing feats with his upper body strength, his body couldn't hold a candle to the man who helped give birth to her titanic booty. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, the chemistry she had with her husband also couldn't hold a candle to the chemistry she had with the other man. That's why she stopped going to the gym once she started dating him and opted to work out at home instead. This was the first time in a long time that she felt butterflies fluttering around inside her tummy.

"Oh, don't be like that, dear!" exclaimed the MILF, pecking her husband on the cheek. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Not once had his wife complimented another man's looks in his presence. He had never even caught her staring. To hear her say that this blond was attractive was like taking a dagger to the heart. Was this how she felt when she walked in on Mirage embracing him?

Dash, too young to understand, shook his head and went back to watching the whiskered man make his announcement. Grownups could be so weird.

Violet wasn't as oblivious to the tension in the room. This reminded her of her friend Trisha whose boyfriend got jealous just because she was helping out the new kid in school.

"**_Greetings, ladies and gentlemen_**," began the blond through the screen, his deep, masculine voice once again capturing the family's undivided attention. "**_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the proud owner of Elemental Nations. I'm here today to speak to you about our ten trillion dollar discovery._**"

_'Ten trillion dollars…_' thought Bob, no longer thinking about his wife's reaction to the blond man. An amount so staggering would surely earn the attention of the NSA. If only someone could get a lead on what this company's intentions.

Meanwhile, Helen Parr glanced down at her phone, which was starting to blink as a dozen messages started flooding her inbox. The heading on the first one read "**Code Uzumaki**".

**_xXx_**

"I don't like this," said Bob, his eyes full of worry as his wife came strutting out of the bathroom wearing an outfit meant for a streetwalker on the prowl for a loaded client. Edna went too far with this one.

Practically nothing could hide her enormous bottom, but the lycra pants she had on were sticking to her like glue and the outline of her panties was easily distinguishable through the garment. With each step she took towards him, her doughy-packed cheeks wobbled and sent a jolt down his spine. Not only that, but her black frilly top she had changed into could barely contain her massive tits, and so the impeccable symmetric geometric perfection hidden beneath was obvious. She looked so hot in this outfit that his dick went up in flames due to how aroused he was.

The reason why he was so concerned was because his wife was meeting with none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Even though it happened a week ago, he couldn't forget his wife's reaction to the man's appearance on screen. Now with her heading out in such sexual clothing, he couldn't help but have the premonition that the blond would become besotted with her.

Helen sighed as she patted her husband on the shoulder. "This is the only chance we have at determining whether or not Elemental Nations is a threat to the world."

It was a week ago when she received a tip from Rick Dicker that there was a job opening at the world's first quadrillion dollar company. The position listed was for a secretary and the requirement demanded that the individual be female and be at least thirty years old. Although the last part confused her, she passed it off as Naruto not wanting anything to do with the godawful high school or college girls of this generation. She wouldn't blame him if that was his motive. Thankfully she was keeping a close eye on her daughter because the last thing she wanted was for the girl to become a menace to society.

The mission here was to infiltrate Elemental Nations. Getting accepted as a secretary would allow her to gather Intel on the company and its proprietor. Yesterday morning the news broke from the NSA that the first secretary position got filled and now the company was in the process of selecting a potential candidate for the last spot. There were thousands of government officials and Supers who had applied for this role, but only one person got a call back.

It was her.

When she answered the phone, a human wasn't on the other line. Instead, it was a message read by machine. A chauffeur would be picking her up today and would be driving her to a private airport where she would board a private jet. Where she was headed was unknown to her.

There was also a letter in the mailbox outside with a certified stamp from Elemental Nations that stated the exact same thing. The one thing that distinguished this letter from what she heard over the phone was that this would be a weekend long interview. Today was Friday and tomorrow would be the in-person interview. She would receive the answer on Sunday, after which the plane would take her back home. Hearing about this clause triggered her husband's "danger sense", and even she was dubious about it, but Rick Dicker informed her that this wasn't out of the norm for such major corporations. Even the NSA has a lengthy interview process.

An alert on her phone informed her that her chauffeur was outside. "Honey, I have to go. I promise to call you when I land."

Bob bore through his sadness, deciding against further complaining to his wife. Giving her a customary peck on the cheek, he watched with a heavy heart as she leaned down into the crib and kissed their sleeping baby boy on the head. Dash and Violet were both at school so her goodbyes to them were said before they left. And now her huge ass was jiggling as she made her way out the door.

Meanwhile, Elastigirl felt a little out of place as her uniformed chuffeur (John was the name he gave her) placed her suitcase in the back of this lavish limousine. The stretch vehicle was completely black, with tinted windows, but the interior was unlike anything she had ever seen. The seats were of quality black leather, with a large television screen hanging from the ceiling of the car, and a built-in bar counter that was being handled by a dark brown-haired middle-aged man.

"Hello, Mrs. Parr," greeted the older male. "My name is Daniel and I'm here to serve you drinks should you request it. I also have an assortment of snacks should you fancy them."

It took a moment for all of this to sink in with the MILF. She was already getting overwhelmed and she wasn't even at her interview yet. "I could use a water, thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Parr," answered Daniel brightly while extending his hand forward, offering a bottle of premium distilled water to his boss' potential secretary.

Accepting the bottle, Helen reclined in her seat and decided to watch a little television on her way to the private airport. The words "Elemental Nations" immediately popped up on screen followed by a myriad of options to choose from. '_I guess I could watch a romantic comedy._'

**_xXx_**

When the plane landed, it did so in the middle of nowhere. From there the mother of three was led into a helicopter. This air transport landed directly on top of Elemental Nations' headquarters. They were so high up in the air that all she could see were clouds. After letting her husband know that she had arrived at her destination, she followed her guide to the roof elevator. Apparently her target's office was one floor down.

When the door to the elevator opened up, she was collected by Jasmine Esfandiar, who was clearly of Persian descent. Her skin was honey-dipped olive in color, and her eyebrows were full, her eyes a sharp violet. There was a subtle roundness to her face framed by shoulder-length curly black hair. She was stacked, with childbearing hips and huge tits that were being accentuated by the crop-top and yoga pants she had on. It shocked her to hear that this gorgeous MILF, who could easily be a model of the highest level, was Naruto's personal maid. From there she was led through a set of hallways until they finally reached a giant wooden door.

"Mrs. Parr," spoke Jasmine, her thick foreign accent sounding hypnotically sensual. "I'll be outside waiting for you to complete your interview. When you are done, I'll guide you to the room you're going to be staying at. Would you like for me to watch your suitcase?"

Helen smiled at the maid's professionalism. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Jasmine."

"You're very welcome," replied the thirty-three year old woman while pulling on the door handle. "Good luck!"

Schooling her features, Violet's mother walked through the door and was mesmerized by what could only be described as the most priceless pieces of art known to mankind. What she was captivated with the most was the Mona Lisa, which was sandwiched between two super rare Picasso pieces. The entire right side of the wall was glass and provided a sensational view of the clouds.

"Helen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She froze up, adrenaline kicking in when the blond's deep voice invaded her sense of hearing. Casting a gaze at the far left of the room, she found the man she was commissioned to gather intelligence about making his way towards her. Why were there three doors? Obviously one would be a bathroom, but what purpose did the other two doors have?

Anything else she had on her mind faded into oblivion the second she met his gaze. Immediately his brilliant blue eyes began piercing through her soul while her heart began thumping hard into her chest. The television did not do him justice. He looked even more impressive up close.

And then he took another step forward, meeting her for a handshake. Everything happened in slow motion when his fingers tangled up with hers and their palms met because it was as if all her senses re-allocated her brain cells to feeling his hand in hers. His hand matched his hulking frame. Like her husband's, his hand was much bigger than hers, but the friction of their fingers touching was electric to say the least.

"My, you're even more beautiful than your picture," cooed Naruto, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling in mirth as the MILF he was wheedling leaned into his touch.

"T-thank you, Mr. Uzumaki," stammered Elastigirl while releasing herself from the handshake, her eyes fluttering as his words echoed through her mind and melted into a pool of incoherent thought. What the hell was going on with her? "The pleasure's all mine. I do seem to have forgotten my resume, so if you'd like, I can pull it up on my phone."

"I have your resume on file, so don't worry," answered the former ninja. "And call me Naruto. I'm not your boss yet."

Helen responded with a non-committed giggle, knowing from the job she used to have in college that laughing at a superior's joke is vital.

Gesturing for the woman to take a seat by the corner desk, he licked his lips as her enormous hips swayed from side to side. '_Bob, you've had your fill with your wife and now her ass is mine_.'

The outcome of his battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki was beyond his ken. All he remembered was waking up in this new world. Being a labile individual, he had no intention of bitching and whining, so the first thing he did was learn the English language. He also continued to hone his skills in the ninja arts away from prying eyes and satellites. It helped that all of the tailed beasts were still with him and he still had his Sage powers.

His transformation from rags to riches started from him sending thousands of henged shadow clones off on cash labor jobs so he could accumulate decent currency. From there he was able to hit the casinos. Peculating money from those poor fools was a piece of cake for a former shinobi like him. Everything he did was under an alias and under the disguise of a henged shadow clone. This way none would be the wiser to his skulduggery. The following months he began branching off into a sundry of businesses until he was in a position to create Elemental Nations under his name. The way he was able to instantly rise to fame with this company was introducing the world to the first ever sample of anti-matter.

When he wasn't racking dough, he was banging MILFs. There was no telling how many wives he's ransacked ever since he got here nearly two years ago. Helen has been on his hit list for quite some time now, and this job opening was his way of luring her to him.

"So," said Naruto while plopping down on his seat, looking over at the clueless mother. "Why should I hire you?"

"Oh, umm...well," began Helen lamely, not having expected that question. "I don't have years of experience working as a secretary, but I do have excellent organizational skills and have a keen eye for detail."

He furrowed his eyebrows, inwardly cackling as a bead of sweat began to trickle down the woman's forehead. "While that's well and good, you haven't answered my question. Why should I hire you?"

Realizing now that she was on the ropes, she decided to turn this ship around. Gathering herself, she stared deep into the man's eyes, her brown orbs depicting a fire the likes of no other. "You should hire me because it would be ludicrous not to."

"Interesting," replied Naruto and chuckled as a smirk curled to the woman's kissable lips. "First, I'd like to get the matter of salary out of the way. Should you be hired, your starting salary will be $5,000,000 per annum. This excludes plane rides, living expense, company dinners, or clothing."

Bob's wife's eyes were as wide as dinner plates to hear what she would be earning. Five **_million_** dollars? **_A year?!_** That's more than what she and her husband have earned together over the course of their marriage.

"Now I'd like to move onto your skillset," continued the whiskered adult, just as his lover to-be was about to open her mouth. "You said that your organizational skills are topnotch. Obviously I will provide you with training to help you adjust to our environment, but what will you...do…" he trailed off when he heard the front door to his office close. "Ah, there she is."

Helen turned her head and once again was wide-eyed. Approaching them was a woman in her early thirties who had hair so platinum blonde that it could pass off as a shade of silver. She was as slender as the last time she saw her. God, she was pencil thin. This was the woman who she thought her husband was having an affair with. This was the woman who used to be the right hand of Syndrome.

_Mirage_.

"Helen," said Naruto. "I'd like you to meet Isabella. I hired her as my first secretary a week ago. You'll be working alongside her should I hire you."

Because he kept tabs on everything superhero related, he was privy of Syndrome's interaction with Mr. Incredible. However, he was far more intrigued with Mirage because he thought she would be an excellent addition to his harem. Once word got out from his spies within the NSA that the government planned on hiring her as an agent, he paid her a visit and offered her a job as his secretary.

_Isabella_, huh? Although she was no longer enemies with her, she was still wary of her. However, this was no place to voice or show hesitation. Getting out of her chair, she met the woman for a handshake. "Hi, Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you, Helen," replied the green-eyed woman, discreetly sharing a smile with her boss. Pulling her hand away, she began walking over to the muscular blond. "Sir, it's 3PM."

Elastigirl was thrown off guard by Mirage's voice because her accent sounded different for some reason. What she was more intrigued with was why the woman had brought up the time. Could it be that the blond was late for a meeting and was being reminded of it? That possibility was quickly tossed out the window because Mirage started unbuttoning the man's shirt.

'_G-God…_' thought Bob's wife, now gazing at her potential boss' bare upper chest. His pectorals protruded out far, looking like firm plates engraved on his chest. His shoulders supported biceps the size of boulders. His deltoids heavily capped, much like those bodybuilders she used to drool over at the gym. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breathing coming in ephemeral bursts from taking in his rock-hard abs and that v-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist. It was onerous trying to maintain eye contact when her field of vision was being consumed by the godly exterior in front of her.

Before she could regain composure, his pants fell to the floor and she was flabbergasted by the sight of his hanging freely, dangling between his thighs, suspended at over a foot at complete flaccidity. It was unbelievable in its thickness, its length, its masculinity, its presence, and she couldn't help but draw a comparison to what she was familiar with. Even at rest it was about three times as long as her husband's fully erect member and was easily thicker than her balled up fist.

A dense spider web of dark blue veins ran down like they were standing by to feed the titanic shaft with the ichor needed to rise to its full potential. A pair of boulders hung beneath the god's rod in a smooth, shining sack, each the size of a ripe melon. Huge balls lay churning and sloshing as they tirelessly manufactured untold gallons of potent seed. He was truly built for breeding women.

Bob was an infant in comparison.

She couldn't find words, she didn't even know what words to look for — there was no way he was a mortal man. How could he even walk around with such an inhumanely giant cock? Suddenly, startlingly, there was a tempestuous desire emanating from deep within her loins when that beast started to stir. Her panties began to dampen and the butterflies that made an appearance in her belly the first time she laid eyes on him were now flying in a hurricane.

"I apologize for the lewdness, but I like to mix business with pleasure at the start of every hour," said Naruto, enjoying the sight of the married woman falling victim to his trap.

Helen knew she couldn't run out of the office because that would most likely put an early end to her mission. So now she was watching helplessly as the blond's cock grew to full mast, easily casting a shadow over Mirage as it towered over her slender frame. That beast could only be described as a third arm.

"Every time I see your cock, it makes my pussy cry, señor Naruto," whispered Isabella _Rodríguez _as she wrapped both hands on her opulent mate's manhood, still nowhere close to meeting his girth. Very few people were able to guess her nationality correctly. Based on her accent, most figured she was either from Central America or Europe. However, she was was born in Cuba and Spanish was a language she grew up speaking. Once she moved to America, she decided to forego her native roots and perfect her English accent. But with her boss, she found herself embracing the Latina in her.

Hearing the woman whore herself to the business tycoon triggered a part of her that was dormant. Her eyes started to droop when she saw rivulets of precum drooling from the blond's cockhead and running provocatively down the upright shaft. It was then Mirage leaned up and began lapping up the dripping pregame jism like it was the cure to cancer. She wasted no time in bathing every square inch of the man's cock with her saliva, even going as far as rubbing her lips, tongue and cheeks against it to stimulate him further. Warm moans issued continuously from deep in the woman's throat, evidence of how much she loved what she was doing.

"Anyway, let's continue our interview, Helen," said Naruto while lifting his secretary by her sides now that his cock was nice and wet. Sensually tracing the curves of her body, he reached the bottom of her one-piece dress and very slowly hiked the short hem to reveal her panty-less pussy to their audience member. It was a work of art. Her cunt was bare, except for a platinum blonde landing strip and her smooth tan was not interrupted by a tan line.

Bob's wife started to breathe heavily, her heart pounding heart into her chest as the blond proceeded to rip off Mirage's dress like a demon in heat. She watched in complete silence as the woman placed her hands on either sides of the desk and began spreading her legs as wide as possible. Naruto appeared behind her and obviously began aligning himself with the woman's pussy. How exactly was this going to work? The blond's cock was as thick as the woman's hips for crying out loud!

"Helen?"

"O-oh," stammered the mother, her brain starting to fog when she heard a stentorian slurping noise echoing through the office, clearly resulting from the man attempting to push past the gates of Mirage's cooch. She genuinely wanted to look away when she saw the lady cringing in extreme pain. "Yes, Mr. Naruto. Let's continue."

"**GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**" hollered Isabella at the top of her lungs, grinding her hips, pain searing through her mind, body and soul as tears began flowing down her face. Her hair was splayed all over her as she was pushed over the solid gold desk and was now staring down at the ground, her hands now gripping onto the edge of the desk, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body.

Even though this was the third time she was having sex with him, this time was just as painful. Her pussy was button tiny, so fragile in fact that the first penetration resulted in her having to get stitches. It wasn't that he wasn't careful with her. His girth was far more than what she could safely handle. Obviously there was going to be pain when his cock was so damn thick.

However, the second time around, he was able to punch through her folds. Not only did he split open her pussy by doing so, but her uterus itself started to stretch. Somehow with his powers he was able to help her adjust and eventually crammed almost four inches of his cock inside her before everything went blank. Now she was closing in on accommodating almost a third of his cock and it felt like he was bifurcating her stomach. It was then he clamped his hands on her head and rocked his hips, jamming another inch within her already stuffed cooch.

She screamed out, her eyes bulged as pain shot up from her pussy through her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. After what felt like ages, the pain began to subside, only for it to be replaced with a dull ache in her stomach that traveled to her throat. Her fresh womanly scent soon filled the air, the alluring fragrance of a Cuban pussy as she climaxed unexpectedly. "C-ccumminggg…"

"That's a good girl," cooed Naruto, the discomfort he was previously in from getting squeezed by the Latina's little cunt now being overpowered by the fluids cruising down her feminine passageway. "Helen, are you by any chance starting to regret applying for this job?"

"...that's not it," croaked out Bob's wife, lying through her teeth. "I have to ask: will I be expected to have sex with you if I become your secretary?"

"Is that a problem?" fired back the blond while keeping a watchful eye on how extremely his mewling lover's body was getting stretched by his prodding manhood. She was still not in a position where she could handle even half of his cock without experiencing sharp pains in her womb and stomach, but she was getting there and he wasn't exactly in a rush.

Every single one of his female staff was in his harem and the majority of them were of different nationalities. Although he preferred to mate with married women, not all of them were married. Isabella wasn't the only one who didn't have a voluptuous figure, but she was by far the slimmest and he found that to be a breath of fresh air. When he was looming over her, it felt like he was an all-powerful deity about to mate with a lowly mortal. He loved taking his sweet time with her.

Creamy nectar began oozing from her pussy from witnessing Mirage blindly throwing her hands around like she was swimming underwater, desperately searching for something to hold onto, but it was obviously proving ornery for the woman since her head was hanging off the edge of the desk. She watched as the lady's green eyes turned white as snow as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I...I can't breathe!" cried Isabella, saliva shooting out of her mouth and splattering every which way on the floor below. "My tummy is splitting!"

"You're doing a really good job, Isabella. Now relax your pussy for me. I know you can take a little more," cooed Naruto, waiting a couple seconds before cramming another inch inside her. At no point did he administer brutal thrusts, just a sensual rolling of the hips to luxuriously rub over the stretched walls of her tiny vagina. But now the desk was shaking as he leisurely began thrusting in and out of her.

Now his attention was back on Mr. Incredible's wife. "Helen, I don't believe I heard a response from you. Do you have a problem with me fucking you?"

Although she would never admit it out loud, it was so hot watching this muscular man breaking the fragile secretary. That woman was not built to handle such a monstrous cock. Not a single one of her gym fantasies could've played out like this. Weakly raising her hand, she displayed to him her wedding ring, just in case he forgot that she was Mrs. Parr. "...I'm married, Mr. Naruto."

"I don't see how that matters," answered the former ninja while peering deep into the MILF's eyes. "If you wish to be my secretary, understand that I will be taking you whenever I want, wherever I want, and however I want. You will be cheating on your husband and there's no ifs or buts about it."

His deep, masculine voice began filtering across the room like white noise, lulling the alarmed mother into a trance-like state. Who said chakra wasn't useful in this world? By channeling chakra to his vocal chords, he was using the tone of his voice to allow the MILF to submit to her dormant desires. If it was something the subject really wanted, it was as easy as slicing a hot knife through butter. And he knew from her reaction to his naked form that she was attracted to him.

Helen started to wobble, her body trembling as the blond began to withdraw from the barely conscious secretary. And now he was sauntering over to her, his monstrous cock slapping his thighs with each step he took towards her, each resulting thud sound sending a jolt down her spine. She was rooted in place when he stopped about two feet away, his massive manhood pointing up towards her, glistening with Mirage's juices.

"It's time to see how much you want this job," said Naruto, looming over the voluptuous lady like death. "Get on your knees, Helen."

Her husband had never been this way with her, mainly because he was fond of vanilla lovemaking. She used to hold a similar sexual interest, but deep down she has always wanted to submit to a dominant man like those bodybuilders she used to fantasize about. Every fiber of her being starting to act by itself and she found herself sinking into a squat. His cock was now draping over her face. It was so fucking big that the head of his erection had disappeared well above her hairline. His girth was such that she could barely see around it parked comfortably on her countenance.

'_W-wait...what...what am I doing?_' thought Helen, the loyal wife in her emerging out of hiding when she realized that she was about to commit adultery. This was not what she had come here to do. Her husband had gotten jealous of Naruto for good reason! She should not be here!

Burying his hand in the MILF's hair, he began massaging her scalp, feeding chakra directly to her brain. "Grab my cock."

'_You're a goner, Elastigirl._' thought Isabella with upward curled lips, having recuperated somewhat from her vaginal workout. She wasn't aware of the Super's identity until it was vouchsafed to her by her boss. Frankly, she wanted to slap herself silly for being fooled by such a simple mask that barely hid anything. She still didn't know how the blond's powers worked, or what he was capable of, but she knew that there was no one on earth who could defeat him.

Despite having tried her best, the fight in her was fading as the blond hit the nail in the coffin by tampering with her nervous system. '_Bob will understand...I'm on a mission...must touch Mr. Naruto's cock_.'

Paying a fleeting glance at her wedding ring, she brought her hands around and began reaching for the terrifyingly huge piece of meat. His mushroom head was filled with blood to the point the skin was almost scarlet in color. Even with both hands wrapped one above the other around it, there was still half of his cock exposed. She felt it pulsing enticingly, the thick bluish veins running up and down the prodigious length drawing her eyes like a magnet. Her pussy started to beg her not to accept him inside her when her circling fingers came nowhere near to touching the palms of her hands. The smell was overwhelming as her nostrils were flaring from the lingering aroma of Mirage's pussy.

"Stroke it," commanded Naruto, glancing down at the tremulous heroine who was going to become the latest addition to his harem. "**_Now_**."

Obeying his order, she nervously slid her hands up and down over the rigidly stiff shaft. Her hands were shaking, her palms sweating because this was the first time she was touching a cock that wasn't her husband's. Unfortunately, thinking about Bob reminded her that she could easily wrap a hand around his wiener, whereas not even two hands were enough to meet Naruto's girth. '_I am so sorry, dear._'

"And now it's time to see how skilled you are at sucking cock," said Naruto while tenaciously gripping her head by her hair to reel her closer to him. What he was interested in was testing the elasticity of Elastigirl. If she could truly stretch body parts, then she would become the first woman he's ever been with who can take every inch of his cock down her throat.

Having mentally prepared herself, the married woman began opening her lips as wide as she could. Unfortunately, the blond's cock didn't fit. She tried again, this time stretching her jaw until it hurt, but it was still no use. Sure she could've used her ability to stretch her mouth open further, but she was supposed to be undercover and doing so might give away her identity.

Deciding to buy herself a little more time, she started tracing the length of his shaft with her tongue. It was difficult stomaching the fact that she was essentially lapping up the residual juices of another woman off his manhood, but now wasn't the time for mental gymnastics. In a mindless manner, she went back to attempting to inhale his mushroom head, but not even at its widest point was she able to stretch her lips far enough to accommodate him. Her jaw was aching from being worked so hard, so she decided to move her tongue back to ease the head of his gigantic cock inside her mouth. '_Urggh...it looks like I'll have to use my stretching ability!_'

Having been left with no choice, she opened her mouth wider than humanly possible, completely missing the grin curling to the blond's lips. With a slurping noise, she slammed her head forward, forcing his cockhead within her oral caverns. Saliva began pooling inside of her mouth to the point where it not only lubricated his cockhead, but also began leaking from the corner of her mouth.

She should've been riddled with guilt at that moment, but she wasn't. His mushroom head was emitting such a tremendous heat that it was burning the inside of her mouth. Due to this, she began yearning to take more inside her. And so she dug her nails into the back of his thighs, pushing her head deeper into his crotch. It took some time to take four inches of him inside her, but even after all that effort, she couldn't give him a good blowjob because of how thick he was.

"Good girl," lauded Naruto, exulting in the fact the married woman began slobbering on his gargantuan dick like an excited dog. "Keep sucking that cock."

Not once did she waver, even though it would've been logical to throw in the towel. So long she's been sucking him off that her knees were starting to hurt, yet he was still painfully hard and was refusing to ejaculate. It took everything she had to do it, but she took the plunge and gagged hard as his giant head rammed her right in the throat. She looked like a fish out of water, her cheeks puffed out, tears streaking down the sides of her face, her breasts straining against her saliva drenched top. '_God...how can a man be so big? This is crazy!_'

It became crystal clear to her that she would have to summon her powers again in order to further stretch her throat. Now this was tricky because there was only so much flesh expanding she could do before he would put two and two together. Slipping a hand behind to clutch the back of his muscular thigh, she welcomed his tunneling dick by expanding her mouth into a broader "O", her cheeks puffing out like a squirrel munching on nuts. She gagged as he pushed deeper than she had expected, forcing her to screw her eyes shut and stretch her neck even further.

"Mmmphhh!" came her muffled moan when another thrust from him ended with her lips touching his trimmed pubic hair as he bottomed out inside her. The rocking of his hips made his balls smack her chin with such force that she thought he had dented it. Now she was churning, her head popping back as drool was running down her cheeks, her eyes starting to well up with tears. She was damn sure that he would be in her lungs if she hadn't extended her neck a solid ten inches in length. Despite this, her pussy was starting to ache as getting dominated like this was one of her ultimate fantasies.

'_Holy shit!_' thought Isabella, shock written across her face. Not even a handful of her harem sisters could handle getting deep-throated by the former shinobi. Yet this newcomer was able to outdo them all by stuffing all that cock down her throat by extending the length of her neck. That stretching ability sure is handy!

He was now fucking her face, his hips levering vigorously back and forth, only to realize that she began slamming her face in tandem with his thrusts in perfect rhythm. Gripping the sides of her head, he yanked her all the way down on his cock and revelled in the sounds of her gagging like an ebullient slut. No matter how hard she may try to deny it, the euphoria on her flushed face confirmed that she was wasting her life married to that husband of hers. "I'm cumming!"

"Mmmphhh!" came Helen's muffled wail, her eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. She swallowed desperately, but then he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

Tears welled in her eyes as she began blowing out cum bubbles, only for him to shoot his third load, knocking the mouthful she already had straight down her gullet and replace it. Her gag reflex didn't know what to do and she simultaneously swallowed, choked, gagged, spewed a bit of jism from her nose, and finally inhaled a bit of it too. Her stomach started to expand, not because she was using her power to do it, but because of the amount of jism he was feeding her.

'_O-oh...oh...I can't...oh god, I'm cumming!_' were Helen's frantic thoughts before her eyes went blank, her entire body shaking, her toes curling as she was for the first time in her life orgasming without any direct contact being made to her pussy. She began gushing, her juices easily overflowing out of her panties and oozing down her pant-clad thighs. Her massive tits were rising and falling as the sheer heat of his jism was making her body go limp. However, she wasn't given a chance to drown in guilt because he kept ejaculating, shot after shot inundating her mouth.

Pulling his cock out of her mouth, she fell flat on her big, fat ass and began coughing out what had gotten into her lungs. But now that it was no longer buried inside her, it was free to shower her with its affection. A whipping noise echoed through the air as his jism splattered on her face from the bridge of her nose to her chin. It connected with her face, catching a few strands of her hair along the way. Her chin, nose and mouth were next until even her shirt was caked with his reproductive cream. By the end of it all, she was a whimpering mess as she was wiping his release from both eye sockets, knowing full well she would look unrecognizable in the mirror. "G-God..."

Scooping up a glob of his reproductive cream with a finger, he reached down and smeared it on the defeated housewife's wedding ring. Lifting her up by her shoulders, he brought his hands around her and began running them down her back. The semen covering her face prevented him from studying much of her facial expressions. Holding out his hands, he grabbed however much of her titanic booty he could through her pants and began giving her a full-out deep tissue butt massage. "I should hire you just for having the fattest ass I've ever seen."

There was no courage Mrs. Parr could summon to stop the younger man from kneading her cheeks with his strong fingers, meeting the resistance of the lifetime of tension that she held confined in those muscles. She moaned through his groping, her ginormous ass betraying her for the first time as it was having a very visceral reaction to his touch. There was considerable anxiety that she held in her glutes, trapped like a tightly wound spring of kinetic energy searching for release. But with his dexterous kneading and pulling, the weight of this pent up anxiety began to slowly seep out of her from behind.

"You'll have trouble sitting when I'm done with you," murmured the blond as he swatted her across her delicious derriere, earning an involuntary squeal from her. "Go and freshen up if you'd like, Helen. The bathroom is to your right."

Elastigirl nearly collapsed like a sack of potatoes when she was finally let go. Her legs were like jelly and her knees were sore from kneeling for nearly an hour while sucking him off. It also didn't help that she was experiencing the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Isabella exhaled softly, noting how the woman's butt cheeks were bouncing and fighting the fabric they were confined in as she began making her way towards the bathroom door. "Her ass is even more impressive up close. I'm really jealous, to be honest."

Having approached his secretary, who was seated on his chair, he engulfed her in his hulking frame and began peppering the creamy skin of her neck with kisses. "You're special in your own way, Isabella. Now put your hands on the table and spread that cute little ass. It's time for round two."

Obediently following her master's command, the slender woman gently smooched his lips before assuming the position, prying open her bottom while spreading her legs as wide as she could.

**_xXx_**

"Come on...pick up...pick up…" muttered Elastigirl under her breath, cursing as Edna was once again unavailable to answer her call.

Calling her husband was out of the question. There was no way she would be able to confess to him that she had done the unspeakable with another man. That would kill him. Deciding to give Rick Dicker a ring, she located his number from her contacts and hit dial. It took a couple of seconds, but to her relief, he answered her cry for help. "Hello...Rick?"

"Helen? spoke the NSA agent through the telephone. "How may I help you?"

"Listen, I'm in serious trouble," said Bob's wife in a hushed voice. "This mission is a disaster and I ended up..."

Realizing that the woman wasn't going to continue, he decided to dig for the detail she was reluctant to reveal. "What happened?"

"I...I…" trailed off the married woman as tears trickled down her cum-strained cheeks. "I had to give Naruto a blowjob to show that I'm serious about becoming his secretary. He ejaculated inside my mouth and forced me to swallow his sperm. And then he began groping me through my clothes."

"The bastard," said Rick in an oddly calm tone. "What's going on now? Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the bathroom," croaked out Helen. "What should I do?"

"Helen...while I know how difficult this is for you, trying to escape will prove to be extremely problematic," came the agent's response. "I'm sure there are surveillance cameras everywhere. If you use your powers to flee, there's no question that you'll get caught and be put on blast by the company. With the power Mr. Uzumaki has, I fear that angering him will lead to something far worse than another Anti-Super law."

This was exactly why Elastigirl decided against breaking through a window and shapeshifting into a parachute in order to flee. If she were to do this, her identity would get uncovered without question. There was also the matter of her suitcase being in the hands of Naruto's personal maid. Inside was her passport and her purse, neither of which she could leave behind.

"If he wants to do anything more, say that you're not in the mood," continued the older man. "Also try to plug your phone into one of his computers. Doing so will help us track where you are. Right now I'm receiving scrambled coordinates from our cellular tracking device. But if the worst comes to shove, then abandon the mission and tell him that you're no longer interested in the position."

Helen wasn't sure how she would be able to refuse the nefarious ninja should he want to do anything more with her, seeing as he had incapacitated her with ease. She was a staunch woman and could easily boss her husband around, but with the blond she felt small and vulnerable. Although she had confessed to Rick about her illicit activities in the interview, she couldn't admit to him that it took little time for her to transform into a deep-throating whore. She couldn't tell him that she came harder than she's ever cum with her husband when this dominant man's jism started shooting down her throat and filling her stomach.

"...I'll talk to you later, Rick," said the wife as she closed her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone what I've told you."

"You have my word," replied the government official before the line went dead.

Naruto's bathroom—just like his office, just like his company's building—was lavish to say the least. There was an option of both a bathtub and a large rectangular glass sliding door which housed a shower inside. A television screen was mounted on the corner of the bathroom, clearly designed to be watched from the bathtub.

Perhaps this wouldn't have stood out to her at any other time, but she was thrilled to find a cabinet full of cleaning supplies and various types of hair dryers and straighteners. With this she can rinse her clothes in water and soap and then dry them using one of the more powerful hair dryers. If she was going to go back to face the music, she was going to do it with class and dignity. Besides, she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon as there was nothing stopping her from taking a long, _long_, **_long_**, hot shower to wash away her sins.

**_xXx_**

It was a little over two hours later when she finally exited the bathroom. As soon as she stepped back inside the office, she found Mirage curled up beside Naruto on the L-shaped white leather sofa that was strategically placed in the corner of the room where there was a clear view of the wall-long glass window. On the same sofa was Jasmine, who appeared to be crucified on the blond's gargantuan cock. So the man was also fucking his maid?

"Looorrrdddd Naaarruutto..." moaned the persian mother, her melodious voice echoing through the office as she worked her hips, expertly riding her lover's cock.

Because she was facing away from her mate, she was presenting him with an elysian view of her scrumptious tush as she danced to an imaginary beat while stuffed with the first ten inches of his shaft. It was because of this weapon of vaginal destruction that she began cheating on her husband of more than fifteen years. Her wedding ring shined brightly as she ran her hands over her jiggling tits. Bringing her hands back down to her sides, she pulled apart her big, juicy rear, fully exposing her cock-crammed middle eastern anus.

Hunching over and ducking her head, Isabella started sloshing the man's boulder-sized balls inside her mouth one by one, until both were slathered with her saliva. Since there was so much cock her harem sister hadn't taken up the ass, it was easy for her to join her without having to worry about the woman's ass landing on her head. Purring like a contented kitten, she began flicking her tongue along each testicle for good measure. It was then fluids started dribbling down on the side of her face. Pulling back, she saw that rich cream was frothing down her harem sister's pussy, down the sides of their lover's cock, down his balls, and onto the sofa.

It was breathtaking to watch the MILF twerking on the blond's cock, her hands gliding erotically by her sides. "Wow…you have to teach me how to move like that, Jasmine!"

"Take a moment...relax..,take in your surroundings," panted the vivacious maid, her eyes starting to fog up as she channeled every muscle in her rectum to massage her lover's mammoth shaft. "Your butthole will do everything in its power to stop him from destroying it, but you must relax. Use your hips. Grind them like Lord Naruto's cock is the sun and you're the earth elliptically orbiting him. This will allow your butt to understand that its true purpose in life is to worship his cock."

The woman formerly known as Mirage nodded dumbly, her eyes wide from the fantastic tip she had just received. Obviously trying it out herself wouldn't give her this exact result because her hips were much smaller than Jasmine's. However, she just had to give it a shot. The way the woman was gyrating her ass, literally milking the blond's herculean shaft with it, was nothing short of magical.

"She is a master of her craft, Isabella," said Naruto, watching as more of the married persian's cream squelched out around her pussy. "And don't worry because tonight I'm finally going to take your anal virginity. Now turn around so I can loosen up your asshole further."

Elated at the idea of surrendering her forbidden orifice to her leader, the secretary sat up and turned around, revealing a round blue circle with a diamond in its center that was keeping her derriere parted. Having him cram it inside her earlier did pose a problem, but she was able to adjust to it. The true struggle was trying to sit while it was buried inside her.

Whimpers escaped her as he retracted the toy from her extremely small rectum, not giving her any time to nurse her bottom because he began stuffing another one inside her. This one was much bigger and it made her scream when her sphincter began to stretch. However, she was a trooper and bore through the pain until she felt the widest part of the plug sliding past the ring into her ass. "F-fuck…my butt feels so full."

"Ah, I see you're finally out of the bathroom, Helen," spoke the ninja, glancing over at the fidgeting MILF. "Please come here. Join us."

Whatever he did or said to cajole her into giving him a blowjob was once again plaguing her mind because of how aroused she was from watching the persian wife belly dancing on the blond's cock. His voice was that of a commander, but it was also sounded welcoming, so much so that it made her heart flutter. She wasn't sure when she began walking towards him, or how long it took to approach him, but now she found herself sitting beside him. "Mr. Naruto…we need to talk."

"First watch my sexy little maid at work," purred the whiskered ninja, bringing his free hand around the vulnerable married woman. "Look at how her asshole is hugging my cock."

What Jasmine was doing right now was what she used to do back in her gym-going days when she wanted buff hunks to check her out — she was squatting. Because the blond was so ridiculously huge, penetration was only possible if the Persian MILF stood on his thighs. The woman's feet were still planted on the man's thighs, which clearly allowed her to use those muscular quads of his as a makeshift floor. Sweat was pouring down the woman's back as she sank down the blond's cock before raising her hips, redoing all the hard work her rectum had just done. Then she would sensually arch her back before hitting another repetition.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, having never seen anything so sexy before in her life. Although the woman could only accommodate roughly two-thirds of the man's cock, it bewildered her how that scary wide cockhead was able to penetrate such a tiny hole. She cringed at the mere thought as she was a virgin back there.

"My lord...gonna...gonna cum!" hissed Jasmine, strands of long, sweaty curls matted to her cheeks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her vagina churned from the signals her asshole was sending throughout her body. Her hands fanned out in the air, her forearms vibrating with such force that even her fingers started shaking.

Isabella idly nursed her stuffed anus by placing her hands under her bottom. It felt really uncomfortable when the base of her butt-plug began sinking into the leather sofa cushion. "Cum, Jasmine! Cum all over señor Naruto's cock!"

Elastigirl gasped as a copious juices came gushing out of the Persian wife, dancing artfully into the air for just a moment before raining down on the floor. Some of these bursts were creating such powerful splashes that a majority of her juices could be seen bouncing off the marble. It perplexed her how a man could be so insatiable. Realizing that she had to get out, and get out now, she tried ungluing herself from him, only for him to begin digging a hand into the depths of her brown tresses. His face was now so close to hers that she felt his scorching hot breath on her lips. Her tits jiggled as she breathed through her nose. And then he smashed his lips against hers.

"Mhhmphh…" whatever she wanted to say ended up sounding obfuscated as the kiss managed to impact over her solar plexus and the air was forced out of her lungs, like how rambunctious laughter made her smile out of pure reflex. It was like the world had faded away because whatever that wasn't her or him had become a figment of her imagination.

To her plight, his tongue darted into her mouth and filled her entire mouth with a crackling, velvety smoothness. The strange feeling that was centered in her mouth as he kissed her was no longer limited there — it was spreading like a virus. She began breathing in from her nose, her sense of smell inundated with his musky aroma. His hand came around to the back of her neck, squeezing just the right amount of pressure, his skin feeling silky against her own as her huge tits sank into his shoulder. Her nipples were so hard at this point that they were trying to poke a hole through her shirt.

Try as she might, she was so overcome by the enormity of what she was feeling to do anything but simply fall into it. With just a kiss, he was making her feel sensations that were hitherto foreign to her. His scorching hot tongue continued to gently but forcefully lap inside of her mouth, tasting her, even nearly choking her with its insistence.

'_W-what's...what's happening to me?_' wailed Helen as her brain raged at her to part, but her heart, body and soul refused to listen to reason. She knew it was iniquitous, but in many ways this felt like her first kiss, that electrical feeling that people remember wistfully for the rest of their lives. A groan escaped her when she suddenly felt his tongue slip from her mouth, pulling between her teeth and lips. But then, as his body began to move away from hers and the taste of tongue began to cool in her mouth, it felt a little bit like a spell had been broken. Not entirely, of course, because she was still feeling the after-effects of his perpetual sexual energy.

She was now panting like an exhausted dog, a bright red hue suffusing across her entire upper body. Even though she was in a daze, she was aware that she had been creaming through her panties. The sensation of his kiss soon started to fade and now she was able to remember who she was and what she was doing. She was a married woman who had been smooching a man who wasn't her spouse.

"...I can't...this is wrong," whimpered Helen as she turned her head, only to get pulled back into the blond's arms. "Please, Mr. Naruto. I must return to my husband. I must return home."

Out of nowhere, Isabella appeared beside her and began peeling down the sleeve of her shirt down below her elbow, slipping her hand out of it. Her every attempt to stop her was a forlorn one because the blond was seizing her wrists. She was horrified when the top of her shirt flopped forward off her, exposing her massive breasts to the blond and his two lovers.

"You are home, Helen," corrected Naruto, relinquishing his hold on the woman's hands, presenting her with no further time to stew in guilt as he smashed his lips against hers again, his tongue coiling around hers like a mating snake.

The wind was pushed out of her lungs, so baffled by his intensity that she desperately threw her hands around him, sinking her fingers into his hair, holding him close to her. This kiss was even more powerful than the first—if that was even possible—and it was making her feel like she had been sleeping all her life and had just woken up for the first time.

Jasmine gently ran her hand through the woman's hair. "You are a perfect fit for Lord Naruto."

He was now pressing his lips against the delicious curve on the underside of Bob's wife's right breast. His tongue slithered out, moving around the bare flesh and he could feel the velvety sensation of her skin and taste her naturally sweet flavor. While gently suckling her, he raised his right hand up and onto her free breast, immediately feeling her hardened nipple pressing into his palm. "You've got an amazing set of tits. So big yet so soft. I love them."

"It's not fair that her breasts are bigger than mine," commented Isabella while crossing her arms over her chest. "I am smaller than everyone."

Jasmine softly whacked the woman on the top of her head, earning a scowl from her. Like her lover often says to her and her harem sisters — they were all special in their own special way.

Meanwhile, the protesting housewife was having miniature seizures when she felt the slight change in texture as the business tycoon's lips passed over the edge of her areola. He was now moving his lips around on the underside of her breast while kneading the other ever-so slightly. In no time flat he began devouring her nipple, channeling chakra to his tongue to enhance the sensation to the point he was coaxing the memory of her husband out of her mind.

Naruto groaned deep in his throat, finding the firm texture of the woman's nipple to be even more pleasant than her delicious tits. He began sucking harder, resting the nub on his tongue, the skin stretching taught. Every time she tried to push him off her, he flicked his tongue against it, feeling it bounce and vibrate, effectively shutting her up every time. With his hands he switched up the pace and began squeezing her breasts impetuously, luxuriating in the feeling of her flesh as he explored its vast depths. '_You're a lucky man, Bob._'

"P-please…" whimpered Elastigirl, her vagina so close to gushing that she was forced to clench her thighs together. He was indefatigably worshipping her chest, sucking and flicking at her nipple while kneading and massaging her marshmallows of flesh. Her husband had never paid this much attention to her. She threw her head back, but was unable to move far since he was chewing on her tits.

"You truly have been blessed," whispered the whiskered shinobi, a popping sound filling the room as he slipped his mouth off the wife's nipple. It was tantalizing to see the rosy nub glistening with his saliva.

Helen shuddered, her eyes instinctively starting to droop as he was now gazing at her like he wanted to bury her alive. To her horror, Jasmine and Isabella grabbed her by her hands and yanked her off the sofa. She struggled under their hold, but they uncaringly sat her down on the floor.

"Don't either of you care that I'm married?!" cried Elastigirl in desperation, hoping that one of them would see the light. "I can't cheat on my husband!"

"I'm married as well," replied Jasmine as she fiddled with her wedding ring. "But then again, Lord Naruto has trained my hubby to be a good little cuck. We openly have sex in front of him and all he can do is watch and like it."

It horrified Violet's mother to hear those words. Was that going to happen with Bob? Was Naruto going to turn him into an obedient cuckold after he's done breaking her in as his latest harem member? This has gone on for long enough. She had to put an end to this before the blond man could put a dent in her married vagina. It was then an immeasurable heat started coursing through her veins, her mind starting to go blank. Naruto was touching her bare back, but his touch was somehow forcing her brain cells to scatter, rendering her insensible.

Since she got initiated into Naruto's harem a week ago, Isabella was still learning the ropes and getting familiar with the other women her lover was mating with. The first time she saw the domination of a husband was two days ago, when she walked in on her asian harem sister getting fucked by the blond while the cuckolded spouse was being forced to watch while wearing a cock-cage and a shock collar that was linked to a steel chain. The woman in question was Qiànrú Zhang, a gorgeous thirty-one year old who used to run a massage parlor. Long story short: Naruto went in for a massage and ended up destroying her tight little pussy and then breeding her on the massage table.

With a blush coloring her face, she began propping up the brunette's immense hindquarters while Jasmine seized the woman's hands. "Here you go, mi amor!"

With the energy that the whiskered man was emitting into the air, Helen didn't realize that her body was starting to react positively in response. Now she was extending her arms and arching her spine. Doing so resulted in her huge tits squashing underneath her frame and her bubble butt protruding out, its fullness accentuated to the extreme.

"Your ass is simply insane," cooed Naruto, drinking in the sight of the woman's enormous derriere sticking out at him, her big, mammoth cheeks right at eye level. He beheld the delicacy before him, groping and bouncing it up and down in his hands. "Now let's see what you're truly hiding back here."

Tugging on her waistband, he very slowly, very sexily began peeling down her pants. Her ass bulged out from the top, revealing a portion of her deep ass crack. With another tug, more of it ballooned out before him until her big, doughy butt wobbled out as the top of her thong rolled up under the cup of her derriere. Raising his hand, he took a swat at her huge, jello-like ass, which shook for a few seconds before settling into place.

"Urggh…" whimpered Helen, a combination of pain and a sensation hitherto foreign to her coursing through her wobbling butt.

"Oh...my...God," commented Isabella, having returned to her lover's side so she could see just what the big fuss was about. "I don't swing for the other team, but that ass is making me really horny."

Jasmine gently ran her hand along the small of Helen's back, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the man she was cheating on her husband with. "Lord Naruto, I think she's going to be the ultimate butt-slut."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Naruto with such a deep, hungry growl that it not only elicited a shudder from his lovers, but it earned a full body tremor from his latest victim. Digging his hands into her butt cheeks, he spread them apart, his fingers fully exposing her rosebud in all its dark pinkish, smooth, round glory. "Oh, you are never going to leave my side, Helen."

Mrs. Incredible tried not to give him the satisfaction, but when he began kissing her mountainous bottom, cheek by cheek, in her crevice, laving her flesh in tender affection, an otherworldly feeling began building inside her stomach. His bottom lip was making the slightest contact with her clit while his nose swathed her anus in continual warm baths of air, sending chills up her spine. Her back arched against him involuntarily, but then her world came crashing down on her when he tried punching through her virgin butthole with his tongue. "_Urkkk_! No, not there! It's dirty!"

Loving a challenge, Naruto went in for a more forceful approach, spitting out a smidgen of Boil Release-laced saliva in the married woman's untampered asshole. According to his sources, her ability to stretch has its share of weaknesses, one of which is temperature shifts. As expected, her dark cavern parted like the red sea as the spit melted her sensitive flesh.

Now he was drilling his tongue centimeter by centimeter into her, engulfing himself in complete darkness as he smothered his face in the colossal mass of her bubble butt. Finally, he shoved his tongue into the center of her anus. Since she wasn't expecting such deep penetration, especially with his tongue, her asshole instinctively clenched around him.

"**OH MY GAAAWDDDDDD!**" cried Helen as something terrifying and immense unfolded within her when the shinobi began bathing her dark chambers with his molten hot saliva. But then he began religiously consuming her bowels, the tension exploded from her core in all directions. In her mind, she was disgusted, but the adulterous, perverse and taboo nature of the situation she was in was like adrenaline and endorphins mixing ice and fire together. How could getting stimulated in such a dirty hole feel so damn good?

Jasmine giggled as she patted the housewife on the head. "I called it. You are going to be Lord Naruto's ultimate butt-slut."

"Atta girl," chimed in Isabella, cheering on the mother. "How does it feel to get rimmed for the first time?"

Staring up at the ceiling, Mrs. Incredible was foaming at the pussy as she let out undecipherable sounds while her nerves sang with pleasure so intense it ached, all thought burned away, leaving her mind blank, unable to think, for what seemed an eternity. Out of primal instinct, she threw her hands around herself and buried them in his spiky blond hair. With every thrust he forced his face into her crack as far as it would go while his tongue swirled around inside her, searching, reaching, driving her crazy. He brought her to the brink and held her there in delicious torture, no longer tasting the jelly of her dark nexus.

She began rutting her ass back into his face in unbridled rapture, for the first time willingly desecrating the vows she gave her spouse. And now a point of brilliant white light stabbed through somewhere between the flesh separating her asshole from her vagina, exploded outwards and into her abdomen, splitting her in two, burying itself inside her, leaving her quivering, caterwauling, shaking on the marble floor. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGGGGG!**"

A tsunami-like wave of juices gushed from the deepest reaches of her cunt, following her anus tightening around the blond's tongue. So ridiculous was her release that each splash splattered raucously on the marble floor, each splash ricocheting off into various directions. Her bellows gradually settled into subjugated whimpers as she pressed her face into the floor. This was the first time she ever got her ass eaten and it felt like heaven on earth.

Withdrawing himself from the MILF's posterior, a foxy grin curled to his lips when he realized from the soiled floor just how outrageously she had climaxed.

"I think you've met your match, Isabella," whispered Jasmine. "You may not be the reigning champ for much longer."

The woman formerly known was Mirage huffed as she crossed her arms. What she lacked in tits and ass, she made up for by being the greatest squirter out of all the women in her lover's harem. There was no way her record of squirting two liters of juices with one orgasm would get beat by this newbie.

Meanwhile, Naruto licked his lips, staring down at his latest conquest's vagina. The outer lips were quite puffy and her inner lips were a tight line of pink flesh the same color as her nipples. Sitting up on the top was her engorged clitoris, and it was there he saw all her skin glistening with arousal. She was a quintessential vision of feminine charm and desire. "Your husband's one lucky bastard."

He had been toying with her, teasing her, doing all sorts of unforgivable things to her, and she was unable to do a damn thing to stop him from doing them. And now he was leaving an unbroken chain of kisses down along the underside of her breasts, across her stomach, her belly button and then down, slowly, between her legs. She wasn't sure how long it took for him to make this journey, but it felt like hours as every place his lips touched felt like fire. His spiky hair trailed across her glistening skin, tickling her gently and soothing the flame of his kisses.

"Oh...no…" whimpered Helen as the man she was cheating on her husband with placed just the gentlest contact on the dripping center of her slit, his nose just fractions of an inch from her clitoris. His lips sunk into her softly and she could feel them caressing her over-stimulated skin. He continued in this manner assiduously, dawdling as he rained kisses down the length of her pussy, never pressing hard.

Once again he was pushing the envelope and yet again all that left her mouth was a whimper. She thought back to her husband. He would be destroyed if he were to find out about this, especially since he had already gotten jealous of the comment she made about the blond's appearance. Suddenly, his warm, writhing tongue dropped heavily out of his mouth and splashed with full force against her clit, wrapping over it instantly in a thick, soft mass and drenched it in his boiling hot saliva, saliva.

"Argghhhh!" cried Helen vociferously, strings of sensations bursting out from her nether region. With shameful eyes, she followed the length of the muscular blond's arm down to his broad shoulder. Adrenaline coursed through her when she realized that he was staring directly at her from between her legs.

Her cunt was spread open and his warm, fat tongue was splashed across it. She could also see her hard clit resting on his tongue like a pink pearl. She hadn't the slightest clue as to how he did it, but he managed to push her further and further into delirium, her pussy essentially dripping onto his chin, all the while managing to always back off before she could achieve climax. As much as it pained her to admit it, her husband was nowhere near as skilled as this young man — he was making her go mental.

For what felt like hours he kept torturing her by languidly brushing her cunt with his tongue like he was painting a masterpiece. She whimpered as he moved his free hand down towards her thigh, his fingers sinking into her flesh. At the same time, she felt his body shuffle off of her other leg, his gargantuan testicles slipping off of her shin, leaving a warmth behind her that she was unfortunately starting to miss. Now he was lashing her labia lips with his darting, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble.

"P-please!" begged Helen, thrashing around in guilt when she caught a glimpse of her wedding ring scintillating from the corner of her eye. "I'm…gonna...I can't...please stop...I'm gonna cum again!"

"God, that's so hot," commented Isabella, ardently playing with her butt-plug, thrusting its shaft in and out of her extremely small rectum.

Jasmine smiled prettily, the palm of her free hand leisurely massaging her clitoris. "I'm being reminded of when Lord Naruto first seduced me. When he began eating me out, I knew there and then that my husband would never be able to satisfy me again. It looks like Mrs. Parr is also having a similar revelation."

The MILF from Metroville was bucking her hips, the devoted wife in her still not wanting to give her potential boss the satisfaction, but unfortunately the moans escaping her didn't sound like her at all — they sounded like a wanton slut. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. Every single memory of her husband now ended with the blond sweeping her off her feet.

"**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGG!**" shrieked Mrs. Incredible at the top of her lungs as every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was now uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm.

Her hands dug deep into the man's head, her buttocks slapping off the floor, spasming like a trauma patient. Slowly but surely, she mustered up the courage to open her eyes and saw the blond withdrawing himself from her folds. This was by far the most powerful orgasm she's ever experienced in her life. In fact, it was so powerful that despite knowing he was forcing her to cheat on her husband, she began looking at him in a different light.

"M-Mr. Naruto," murmured Helen as drool dribbled down the corner of her mouth. "That...I, oh my god…how..."

"Your husband doesn't even come close, does he?" he chuckled as she turned her head, her answer obvious. "And now it's time for me to completely ruin you for the poor fool."

The mother of three was a ragdoll under the business tycoon's grasp as he manhandled her until she was on her hands and knees, clearly wanting to take her doggystyle. She swallowed nervously when she felt that humongous cock of his landing on her left buttock, its insane weight making her delirious. He was going to split her open and there was nothing she could do about it. '_Bob...I am so sorry_.'

Squishing the ginormous spheres of the MILF's bottom together, causing them to fit around his girth, he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. The doughy cheeks slapped against his abs, producing loud clapping noises. Having aligned himself, he began to push forward, only for him to be denied entry. It was ironic that for a thick woman like her she had such a pretty little pussy. Then again, penetrating women for the first time has always proved to onerous for him. "Keep your legs spread as wide as possible."

Tears were welling in her eyes as she felt the inner lining of her pussy slitting. She was so scared of the damage he could do to her that she couldn't stop clenching her buttocks. Finally calming herself, she obeyed his command and widened her stance. In no time flat her vaginal lips started to twitch, quiver and then capitulate, dilating around him. She was spiraling down the earth at terminal velocity from just him attempting to penetrate her. Drool started oozing from the corner of her mouth as he stampeded over her feeble defenses.

By the time his mushroom head speared through her married depths, she was permanently rendered useless to all other men because he was now redesigning the pagoda that only her husband had ever explored. She screamed, arching her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul. Her legs gave out and her face landed on the cold marble floor, forcing his monster cock further inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched with trepidation from the hell that was being unleashed upon on its sister. Despite her struggle, he continued to feed her unfaithful cunt. She looked over her shoulder, her contorted face clearly exhibiting the pandemonium within her. "I-I...I can't...my pussy can't take it...**YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGGG!**"

Only four inches were inside her, which shouldn't have posed such a problem for her. She had given birth to three children, but accommodating this man's immense girth was making her fear for the safety of her vagina. Another push from him resulted in tidal waves crashing along her titanic ass, officially having unchartered territory. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, she nuzzled her tear-stricken cheek against the floor. He was now past the furthest point her husband had ever reached and she knew for a fact she was barely scratching the surface of his voluminous dick. She could now relate to Mirage's plight from earlier. How could she take more when he was close to knocking on the ingress of her cervix?

Pushing himself forward, he loomed over her form until he was leaning into her ear, his voice a husky whisper. "Stretch your pussy. I want to truly test Elastigirl's limits."

"W-what…ugh...I'm not...not...I'm…" her words came out sounding obfuscate when she realized that she had royally fucked up. The two women the man was mating with were donning equally conniving smiles, informing her that they were also privy of her true identity. "You...you know…"

"The mask you wear while on superhero duty that doesn't hide your face doesn't exactly help," replied Naruto, now fondling the sides of the woman's bubble butt. "Moreover, you can't expect to fool anyone with this fat ass. I knew the truth long before I called you in for an interview. Why do you think I began circulating this job opening through the NSA's private channels?"

'_It was a set up...we've all been played_,' thought Violet's mother, finally coming to terms with the fact she was a goner from the start. The heat emitting from the blond's shaft was now nuclear, but he continued to push deeper, drilling obedience into stretchy hole of her vagina. The temperature shift inside her made it intractable for her to control the ability to expand the length of her sacred tunnel.

Delivering a trenchant pelvic thrust, he reveled in her thunderous howls resulting from him pushing nearly two-thirds of his cock inside her. There was no greater feeling than rearranging a married woman's insides. Thankfully his office was protected with a powerful fuinjutsu barrier. No sound would be able to make contact with the walls or windows because an invisible force-field would force the sound to bounce back once the wave is about a foot close to the boundaries set.

Her eyes flew open as wide as they could go and she tried to scream again, but nothing came out aside from freely oozing drool. She was certain that there was a conspicuous mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her pussy and the pain was shooting up from it to her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. When he clutched a fistful of her hair and twirled it around in his hand, she knew at that moment that she needed to act...**_fast_**.

Thankfully, she was able to stretch the inner walls of her pussy just before he yanked on her hair like the reins on a stampeding horse and began fucking the shit out of her. A sizable glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth while her epic butt slapped against his abdomen, the contact of flesh creating a loud, wet clapping sound. Realizing that he was about to bottom out inside her now, she accepted defeat and spread her legs wider, dipping low to create the ultimate butt-arch that would allow him to do with her as he wished.

"You belong to me now, Helen Parr!" roared Naruto while rocking his hips so hard and expeditiously that it split the air surrounding them. The married woman's clingy cunt felt like a million little fingers caressing his cock, squeezing and pulling at him as he drilled her with every last millinch of his cock. Finally, the base of his shaft brushed against her engorged clitoris.

Jasmine's big tits jiggled as she threw her hands over her mouth. "H-he...he did it. Lord Naruto was able to cram everything in her vagina."

"...that's unreal," whispered Isabella, a puddle forming beneath her from how much she was dripping. "I guess she truly must've been born to get bred by him."

"**UUNNNGGHH! FFUUUH-UUUH-UUCCCKK!**" maundered Mrs. Parr with her face contorting to painful proportions as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was no longer a housewife. She was no longer a mother. Every worldly thing was moot for her as the man she was cheating on her husband with was invading a place no mortal mind could imagine entering — her cervix.

When she had stretched her vaginal walls with her powers, she had gravely miscalculated his length, and so now he was penetrating the objectionable boundary of feminine depths and her uterus began churning in agony. Her massive booty clapped and slapped against his groin upon his every thrust, each cheek bouncing about with no control. Somehow, someway, the discomfort and sheer pain then started morphing into something else, something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of carnal pleasure to radiate outward from her vagina and propagate to the very soul. "C-cummminngggg…"

"That's a good girl!" extolled Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs sparkling in delight from the sensation of her thick, rich cream drowning his monster cock. With his free hand, he slapped her across her jiggling butt cheeks again, and again, and again. By now he could see multiple red handprints outlined on her formerly creamy skin.

A jolt of lightning struck her nerve endings as a consecutive pressure began building deep within her. First, her pussy began tingling. Then the sensation spread to the rest of her body. A million stars then invaded her field of vision. Never in her life had her husband fucked like this. And now the man she was cheating on him with had broken her pussy to the extent it was squirting in response to his every thrust. '_There's no way I can go back...I can't...I'm sorry, Bob.'_

As her body was experiencing unfathomable pleasure, she realized that she had become an extension of his cock, like a beautiful ornament to be worn as a testament to his male grandeur. She felt fear, an intense fear that she wouldn't get to experience this again, and then that fear metamorphosed into a bottomless pit of rage. She thought of her husband. She loved him, and she had promised to stick by him through thick and thin, but he had no hope of giving her this kind of sexual pleasure. Despite this being wrong, the heart knows what it wants, and hers has decided that it belongs to her lover.

"Please hire me, Mr. Naruto! Keep me here!" cried the MILF, now violently throwing her fat ass into him, no longer caring what becomes of her marriage. "I love your cock...it's so good...it's so fucking good! Please don't stop fucking me!"

"And there it is," whispered Isabella, blown away by the fact this woman was actually able to take this inhuman beating. "She's forever ruined for her husband."

Jasmine giggled as she toyed with her curly hair. "Welcome to the family, sister Helen."

A dark smirk curled to his lips as he began beating the shit out of the hysterically crying woman's vagina. His eyes then narrowed in on her asshole breathing in and out each time his lower abdomen made contact with her fat ass. Taking this as an invitation, he shoved two fingers up her butt and followed that up by rocking his hips as hard as he could.

"**_CCCCUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**_!_" screeched Elastigirl at such an outrageous decibel level that she nearly wrecked her vocal chords. She was barely able to breathe as her terrifying orgasm started cleansing her of the little guilt she may have had left for stomping all over her wedding vows. Almost in agreement, her wedding ring coruscated under the office spotlights.

The entire office reeked of sex, but he kept going, kept fucking the cheating housewife like the animal this position was named after. It didn't surprise him that she had channeled her inner MILF and begun bucking her hips back and forth. Then her legs began pushing up at him, her entire body stiffening with each excruciating deep thrust. Her arms straightened out as her fingers twitched. Her head was mushed against the marble floor, but her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and only the whites of her eyes were visible.

Now it was time to truly mark his territory.

"**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, BOB!**" roared Naruto as thick, creamy bands of jism fired from his urethra and went spearing through the man's wife. Another jet of baby batter rocketed, then another, then another, until he was unleashing all hell inside her.

She was fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of jism, which was monumental in itself as it unleashed its wrath upon her birth canal, expanding her hot orifice and and then splattering against the door to her cervix so hard that it caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her married pussy throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might. But he kept ejaculating, and she ended up passing out with a silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

Withdrawing from his latest conquest, Naruto basked in the sinful sight that was her gaping vagina coughing out his semen. "Come here, Jasmine, Isabella."

The two older women did as told and now they were on either sides of his reclining form. Gathering all the saliva she could collect, Jasmine proceeded to pour a steady stream of her scalding saliva across her lover's appendage. She was now running her tongue up and down the right side of his shaft, the nasty flavors sending a chemical chain reaction from her palette straight to the pleasure center of her brain.

"Mmm…" moaned Isabella, lapping the unoccupied side of the blond's cock, her mind set ablaze from tasting the delicious cocktail of her new harem sister's pussy juice, sweat, their lover's ejaculate, and nasty, filthy, depraved sin.

Naruto exhaled deeply, basking in the homage that the Persian and Latina duo were paying his cock. Reaching around their kneeling forms, he turned his left hand into a pronated grip and began yanking out and then shoving back in Isabella's butt-plug. His right hand was also busy, as he was using it to cram three fingers up Jasmine's asshole. Feminine moans and soft groans filled his office as he waited for the thickest housewife on the planet to awake from her sex-induced coma so that he could once again have his way with her.

**_xXx_**

'_Urggh...damn it…_' thought Bob as he stirred awake to find that he was in a room so bare that it could send anyone into a fit of depression. What was more alarming was that his hands and ankles were bound by chains and his mouth was taped shut. Even with his superhuman strength, he was unable to break through the chains. This shocked him to the core as there was nothing he couldn't power his way through.

Everything went to shit thirteen months ago, when his wife arrived back home from her interview at Elemental Nations. There were several uniformed staff who had come with her, which immediately put him on edge. True enough, she dropped the bombshell that this job demanded that she become a permanent resident at the company's headquarters. She had come home to collect her belongings.

He outright refused to accept it, but the NSA had officially classified this as a top priority mission, so declining it wasn't in the realm of possibility. The silver lining was that Naruto Uzumaki was fine with the entire family moving in. Unfortunately, before he could pack his bags, he received a call from Frozone, informing him that they've been commissioned for a string of missions. And so he was forced to let his wife and kids go while he stayed back in Metroville to fight crime.

Not once had he heard back from his wife since she left and so he decided to investigate. Although he wasn't able to uncover much about the company, he was able to make the horrifying discovery that Rick Dicker was a double agent and was actually on Elemental Nations' payroll. Realizing that the NSA could not be trusted, he began searching for clues on his wife's whereabouts. The last thing he remembered before passing out was getting ambushed by thousands of machines.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room and he immediately schooled his features. He was expecting to see a prison keeper and hear some trash talk, but instead came into view the man he was on the hunt for.

"Mr. Incredible," began Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs sparkling in amusement as the superhero he was cuckolding shot him a glare. "How are you finding your chains? I made them special just for you."

His danger sense was in overload because he could sense the unimaginable power coursing through the business tycoon. It was unlike anything he had ever sensed before. What was he? Who was he? All that escaped his mouth was a muffled scream, as he was burning in rage on the inside. Where was this fiend keeping his wife and kids?

Prayers are rarely answered, but it was like a higher power had decided to take pity on him. The sound of footsteps started echoing through the large room he was confined in. His eyes grew wide as his wife came strutting in with a purpose, her enormous ass bouncing and wobbling with each step she took towards the whiskered man. She was in her Elastigirl costume. Thank God! She had come to save him!

Bob watched as the blond towered over his wife, donning an unreadable expression. Then the man's lips twisted into a smirk so devious that it triggered his danger sense. In utter horror, he watched as the man leaned down and descended upon the heroine with a hard, crushing kiss. He heard her gasp, but do nothing in retaliation as the villian manhandled her, scooping her up in his muscular arms like she was a prize. She even fell into the embrace and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, her mountainous bottom ballooning out against his hands. '_Helen!_'

"This ass should be illegal. Don't you agree?" chimed Naruto with a dark smirk curling to his lips, watching the emotions pouring through the chained husband's face as he began kneading the man's wife's gorgeous bubble butt through her costume like he was rolling out dough.

Adding fuel to the fire in the cuckold's eyes, he spun the man's wife around by the bearish hold he had on her ass. Through her leggings, he began rubbing her clitoris with rotating movements and he could feel it getting bigger and bigger, redder and redder, as well as feel her very swollen glistening pussy lips starting to spread open like a butterfly spreading its wings. It mattered not that she still had on leggings because the dark wet spot staining the red garment at its crotch spoke volumes of the pleasure she was in.

'_I'm such a naughty bitch_,' thought the MILF, craning her neck to smash her lips against the man she was cheating on her husband with. Creamy goo continued oozing from her burning vagina as he kept massaging it through her crime-fighting costume. Jasmine was right — it was driving her crazy that she was putting on this filthy show for her husband.

Words couldn't describe his heartbreak as Mr. Incredible witnessed the couple sharing a deep, seemingly everlasting, passionate kiss. After what felt like eons, he saw his wife pull away from the blond's lips. Another pang shot through his chest to see the woman looking at the man with glassy eyes, a radiant glow coloring her cheeks, her red, pouting, well-consumed lips forming an astonished little "O". It was like that one make out session was enough to tame her. His effort to free himself once again ended in a debacle. There was no way out of these damned chains. It was then the blond shot him a grin, spun his wife around once more, and then tore open her leggings from the back, freeing her gigantic butt from its fabric prison as it came jutting out in gratitude. '_Oh, no!_'

"Fish out my cock," said Naruto, pecking the voluptuous mother on the lips a final time before setting her down on the ground. "Let's give your dear husband a memorable show."

Bob started to shake, tears starting to pool in his eyes as he begged inwardly for his wife to snap out of whatever was plaguing her mind. Unfortunately, there was no remorse in her eyes when she turned her head. All she offered him was a filthy smile before yanking down the business tycoon's trousers.

'_W-what the fuck?!_' roared the superhero inwardly when the man's monstrous cock came charging out like a predator pouncing on its prey. His heart started pounding in his chest as he nervously measured it with his bugged out eyes. His wrist was smaller than its girth and the difference in their length was night and day. Never had he seen anything so strong, so powerful and masculine. What he was truly fretting over was his wife's eyes crossing as she gazed down the length of it, studying every nook and crevice – it was like she was hypnotized.

The spark that identified her as a housewife, a mother and a proud woman started to wither away. In her place was a starving slut who began making one long continuous lick up over the blond's balls to the base of his cock and then slowly up the shaft to the head, her saliva ensuring that the man remains wet. All during that one lick, precum flowed from the ninja in one continuous syrupy strand.

'_Stop, Helen! What are you doing?!_' cried out Bob, only for his tiny pecker to throb in his pants when his spouse proceeded to expand the length of her neck—clearly using her stretching powers to do so—and began opening her mouth wider than he had ever seen it. He gnashed his teeth together, bellowing out his rage, but his acrimonious voice only ended up muffled due to the tape that was covering the lower half of his face. He was now helplessly watching as the blond shot him another infuriating grin and began coercing his wife into taking a surfeit of dick.

"Such a good girl," said Naruto while looking his lover's weagabone husband dead in the eyes as he shoved every last inch of his cock down her expanded throat. She was still the only woman in his harem who was able to handle the entirety of his cock.

Elastigirl was purring from the depths of her soul, her throat acting as a furnace of melted butter as her lover began fucking her face. Even though she had imagined how this day would play out in her head, she never expected for her it to feel so good to be showing her husband that she's found a better man, a bigger man, a more dominant man. Moans escaped her lips as saliva and precum ran down her stuffed mouth as his heavy balls punched her chin upon his every thunderous thrust.

Bob squeezed his eyes shut, his heart unable to stomach the sight of his wife whoring herself to this dastardly man. By the time he opened his eyes again, he saw that she was no longer sucking the blond's cock. That tower of meat was absolutely soaked with his wife's saliva. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, however, as the man sat down on the floor while his wife obediently climbed on top of his thighs. Naruto was so fucking huge that Helen had to get on her tippy-toes while standing on either sides of the man's thighs in order to align herself with it.

'_Helen...don't...don't do this…_' whimpered Mr. Incredible inside his head, but none of his prayers were paying off. Now his wife was lowering her childbearing hips while prying open her bottom wide enough for him to catch a full view of the treasures hidden in the canyon between her butt-cheeks. The blond's cockhead skipped the glistening. pinkish folds of her vagina. His eyes bulged when he realized that the true destination was Helen's asshole.

And now his wife was on a slow, inexorable descent down a cock that was manifold bigger than his. Her voice, that he always found soothing to the ear, was now carrying her lustful moans as she was accepting this godlike offering with perfected finesse and grace. Tears flowed down his cheeks when he came to the realization that this wasn't the first time she was taking it up the ass. Her boss must've taken her anal virginity sometime ago. Inch by inch she continued to get stabbed, every so often using her powers to extend the height of her hips, obviously in order to accommodate this massive cock in the hole that not even he got to explore.

Suddenly, the whiskered blond spanked his wife so hard across the ass that it made his eardrums rattle and his heart stop. Helen shrieked in response, like a mindless animal who was in mating season, and dropped her hips at once, stabbing herself with every last inch of the man's tremendous manhood. He was a husk of his former self when he saw that adulterous organ playing hide and seek with one of the most glorious asses on the face of this earth. To add to his shame, the visual of her in such an erotic setting made his wiener fire off in his pants.

"S-so good...you are so much bigger than my husband," mewled Helen, not a shred of remorse in her tone while lauding her lover and shaming her spouse. She couldn't see Bob's face since her back was facing him, but she could sense him shivering like a leaf from hearing her sinful admission.

As she rose up, her brown hair swaying from side to side, she could feel her mate's shaft sliding solidly from within her body until only his mushroom head was left wedged inside of her. She took a deep breath, pecked his lips and then lowered her torso again onto him, this time not via sliding, but by pushing down for him to rise within her. All the way down again until it was wedged so tightly inside her. And then her body was lifting again, all the way back up until once more, just his cockhead remained lodged within her butthole.

Although she learned a lot from watching her harem sisters get fucked by Naruto, this act of sensuality was inspired by Amélie Gauthier-Beaupré, a thirty-five year old stripper from France who was taking Europe by storm. Her delicious caramel skin accentuated her African features perfectly. Her hair was brown and wavy, always falling over her face in two cute bangs. But it wasn't her huge tits or wide ass that made the men in Paris gaga over her. It was the way her bright blue eyes would sparkle each time she began strutting her stuff on stage.

Six months ago was when the whiskered ninja decided to fly her over to perform for them. The videos of Amélie dancing did not do her justice. Every woman in Naruto's harem was captivated by the way the woman was gliding her body, melting into the stripper pole that they had erected in preparation for her arrival. By the time she transitioned into dancing on Naruto's lap, she was minutes away from getting the shit fucked out of her. Once it was all said and done, she became the latest addition to the harem.

Casting a gaze over his lover's shoulder, Naruto kept his eyes locked on the woman's lawfully wedded husband as she rode him slowly and sensually, like a seraphic cowgirl. "Your wife is rightly called Mrs. Incredible. Do you see how expertly she's taking my cock up the ass?"

Bob was losing the urge to live when Helen's enormous booty somehow grew larger the deeper she arched her back while erotically landing on her boss' lap over, and over, and over again. Ripples were running through her mountainous ass as her head lolled from side to side, her melodious cries echoing through the room and plaguing his mind, body and soul. The whiskered ninja suddenly lifted his legs and began nailing his wife with the hunger of a thousand demons while she began bellowing out the blond's name like she was reciting a mantra. It was then a powerful musky scent invaded his sense of smell and he felt the hairs in his nostrils burning up, his brain cells scattering into nothingness, his vision blurring, while drool once again began forming at the tip of his baby dick.

"**I'M CUMMMMINGGGG!**" screeched Elastigirl, a tsunami of juices gushing from the depths of her unoccupied vagina and drowning her lover's crotch and lower body while a majority of her release began forming a river beneath them. At long last, she lifted herself off him as she was yearning now more than ever to see how her cuckold husband was doing.

With a snap of the blond's fingers, the "chains" binding Bob vanished into thin air. The chains were just two normal handcuffs that would appear and disappear by him activating and deactivating them through their fuinjutsu seal. The seal that had actually kept the man bound was something akin to a chakra suppressing seal. "I'm about to fuck your wife again and this time I'm going to wreck her pussy. This is your one chance to stop me."

"I'll kill you!" roared the superhero with all his might, having just torn off the tape from his face. His wife had gotten corrupted by this smug son of a bitch and turned her into an adulteress. He would deal with her later. For now he had to destroy her lover. With a stretched out fist, he charged forward, channeling all he had into this one punch.

But the blond caught it with his hand.

"So pathetic," said Naruto with a sigh. Perhaps it was overkill for him to tap into the tailed beasts' powers for this. Oh, well; it wasn't like he planned on toying with the superhero. He had a wife to fuck, after all.

Bob saw the golden balled-up fist, but made the greatest mistake of his life by thinking that his superhuman durability would save him. When the man swung, it was with such force that he ripped through the air while connecting the fist to his face. The swishing carried with it the sound of his jawbone cracking under the sheer power of his punch.

"**ARGGGH!**" hollered Mr. Incredible as two of his teeth came shooting out of his mouth and blood streamed down his chin. He was in utter disbelief that one attack was able to knock the wind out of his lungs. When the blond struck again, his left eye took the brunt of the punch and sent him crumbling like a sack of potatoes. Another fist came raining down on him, this one connecting with his solar plexus so hard that his insides churned in agony. The blond now loomed over him, his eyes tundra-cold and merciless, two pools of chilling, draconic blue. He was thought to be immune to physical damage, but for the first time in his life, he thought he was going to die.

Perhaps it was sick of her, but Helen was burning with lust to see her husband get put in his place by the man she was cheating on him with. Drilling obedience into Bob was necessary since the plan was to turn him into a dutiful cuckold. With another snap of her lover's fingers, the chains that he had created with fuinjutsu were once again constricting the twitching form of her husband.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that Helen is Elastigirl? Why do you think I called her in for an interview in the first place?" said Naruto, watching on as the defeated man's unswollen eye bulged to the size of dinner plates while the one that met his fist was squeezed shut. "You see, _Bob_, I've been fucking your wife since the day she stepped into my office. You have no idea how many times I've filled her stretchy holes."

Helen teasingly scooped up a helping of vaginal fluids off the puddle she left in the wake of her orgasm. She then began smearing it on her wedding ring, making sure that her husband was watching her defile her vows. "Do you remember when I came home to grab my things, Bob? Do you remember yelling at me for leaving such a large mess in our bedroom?"

The superhero did remember, but didn't verbally admit it.

"Well, what you failed to realize was that Mr. Naruto was fucking me on the bed we consumated our marriage on. You just didn't know he was there because he was using his powers to mask his presence and appearance. I can't tell you how exhilirating it was to sneak around your back," continued the former heroine, her naughty cunt spasming when she saw the life starting to leave her husband's eyes. "I fell in love with him from the moment he stretched open my pussy for the first time."

Naruto chuckled as he lifted the battered man by the hair and forced him to sit upright. "Oh, by the way, your wife gave birth to our daughter two months ago. We named her Tsunade, after my late surrogate grandmother."

The little fight that remained within him completely faded to learn that this man had seduced, knocked up and then fathered his wife's child. Turning his head, he gazed desperately at the cheating woman in question, but there was not a shred of guilt present on her sexually glowing face.

"Sometimes the hero doesn't emerge victorious, Bob," said Helen while crouching down, scooping up another finger's worth of her creamy nectar, this time directly from her vagina. She was now forcing that very finger inside her husband's struggling mouth. "I hope you're enjoying it because this is the last time you'll ever get to taste my pussy. You and I will always be husband and wife, but from here on out, you're going to serve Mr. Naruto as a cuckold and he's going to be your master. If you don't want to get beat up again, I'd suggest you start obeying his orders to the tee because he does not tolerate disobedience."

He was broken now, shattered really, robbed early of the tape and glue necessary to put his soul back together. His heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard but without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles like a worn canvas. His wife was now on her hands and knees, shaking her enormous ass at the man she was cheating on him with as though she was presenting herself like an offering. The dangerously hung blond victoriously towered behind her, looking him dead in the eye as he once again began stretching out Elastigirl.

* * *

**With the release of this one-shot, there are now a total of eight Naruto/Incredibles fics on this site. I initially had no intention of writing this because this is a nearly non-existent crossover, so I felt that it would not be able to garner enough traction. Be that as it may, I'm taking the risk because 114 people thus far have suggested this pairing to me. **

**I've done my part by gracing you with this 19,000 word one-shot. All I ask is that you return the favor by leaving a review so that I can collect the fruits of my labor. Thanks!**


End file.
